A host of devices have been proposed to prevent male urine splatter in a toilet bowl. Some simply have not worked. Others are avoided by toilet users. Many must remain in the toilet, an obvious shortcoming due at least in part to means that must be used to retain them there. Some are designed to be flushed after use, but do not flush easily in many toilets and can therefore clog the toilet. Some are too expensive to be cost effective. The present apparatus solves these problems and more in providing a flushable, biodegradable target that is effective in limiting urine splatter, is cost effective, and encourages use.